


Getting Warmer

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Christmas Vacation, Colorado Rockies, Denver, Dicktor Nikiforov, Dorks in Love, Engagement, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mentioned Christophe Giacometti, Mile High Club, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, SPOILER ALERT:, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Temperature Play, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, more smut than fluff if you know what I mean, snuggles, under the blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Yuuri and Victor's first Christmas together immediately following Yuuri winning silver! Victor wants to make it extra special since he finally has a family to celebrate with now.He surprises the Katsukis and books a family vacation in Denver for the holidays. Naturally, Yuuri and Victor just can't keep their hands to themselves.My summaries are progressively worse but I promise this is a good read! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend @Asuna_Desiree on Twitter <3333
> 
> Russian words Victor uses-  
> Da- yes  
> Detka- baby  
> Zoloste- gold
> 
> These characters arent mine but the mistakes are!

The year 2014 was the year of firsts for Yuuri and Victor.

There was them meeting formally for the first time, first date, their first kiss, and their first time together. Not to mention, the first time each of them thought of and said those three special words to each other.

With their first skating season of Victor being Yuuri’s coach being over, it is time for their first holiday season together.

Now that they are fiancés it makes this time even more special.

Since Victor never really celebrated Christmas nor had family around to celebrate with, he wanted to go all out this year.

Just as the Katsuki family welcomed Victor into their hot springs with open arms, they did the same when they found out their son was engaged to him.

To them, Victor was family and Victor thought of them as the only family he’s ever had.

That being said, Victor booked a holiday vacation for him and his fiancé, inviting Yuuri’s family to come with.

They were packing Victor and Yuuri’s things in Japan to be sent to Russia since Yuuri was officially moving in with the Russian when Victor giddily presented Yuuri with the tickets.

“What do you think Yuuri?”

Holding the tickets in his hand Yuuri couldn’t help but grin at the smile in Victor’s voice.

“What are these for? Why are there so many?” Yuuri asked, confused yet intrigued with the prospect of taking a trip with Victor.

With a scoff he replied with, “I should’ve known, gays can’t read. These are plane tickets to a city in the U.S.”

Victor broke off laughing a little with Yuuri before continuing.

“I asked Chris and he said _Colorado_ has some of the best ski resorts besides Switzerland of course. Is that how you say it? Ah, it’s probably near where you went to school, da?”

Yuuri giggled to himself at how Victor butchered the name of an American state while wrinkling his nose. He finds everything about that man adorable.

“No, Denver and Detroit are actually pretty far apart from each other if I remember correctly.”

The Japanese skater leant up on his socked toes, wrapping his arms around his lover to give a quick peck on the nose for making his heart thud with fond. It only seemed to make the situation worse as Victor wound his arms around his waist, holding him in place.

Foreheads and noses kissing with their bodies pressed as close as possible, they got lost in each other’s eyes, which isn’t a rare occurrence.

Blinking those baby blues slowly at Yuuri, Victor says “I want this holiday season to be special, and nothing would make me happier than sharing this time meant for family with yours. I’m inviting your family to come to Denver with us.”

Since family and holidays are new territory for Victor, he doubts himself a little, biting his bottom lip and trying to pull away from Yuuri.

“I mean, if they’re up for it-“

Yuuri pulled Victor in for a kiss, nipping and sucking on the bottom lip his lover had been worrying between his teeth until he ran out of air.

“I’m sure they’d love too Victor! I mean, why wouldn’t they want to spend Christmas with us?”

Not for the first time, while looking at the expression of pure happiness on Yuuri’s face, he vowed to try his hardest to never be at fault for Yuuri frowning or making him feel anything else other than love and happiness. 

            *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･

Yuuri could honestly not remember his family ever taking a vacation quite like this one.

Victor had bought all of them first class tickets for all the connecting flights from their Japan airport to Denver, Colorado.

He looked up from where he was resting his head against Victor’s shoulder to check on them all.

Although he had his own perfectly fine reclining seat to be in, Yuuri craved snuggling with his Victor. Within the first hour of each flight, the Victuuri couple found themselves wrapped up in each other sharing Victor’s seat.

His parents were sleepily huddled over watching a movie while his sister Mari was passed out, dead to the world, catching flies as she snores away with her mouth open.

Laying his head back down, Yuuri noticed a major temperature change in the cabin. The couple was swaddled in a shared blanket watching a movie, but Yuuri’s hands were freezing. Looking at a half asleep Victor, knowing his family wouldn’t be bothering them any time soon, Yuuri got a wicked idea on just how to warm his hands.

He started off innocently enough, playing with the Russian’s hands. After some time of doing that, keeping his face at an angle to where Victor couldn’t see it or else his plans would be foiled, he reached under their blanket.

Since his hands were cold, Victor jumped in his seat with wide eyes as he felt Yuuri’s hands slip under his shirt.

“Zoloste?”

Yuuri answered him with a deviant smile and a wink, bringing his finger to his lips in a _shhh_ motion. Yuuri had the aisle seat since being next to the window made him weary, so naturally Victor always had the window seat.  To make themselves seem even less inconspicuous, Yuuri turned in their seat towards Victor, sitting sideways to block anyone’s view from what he was about to do to his man under the blanket.

As the Japanese man was curling his left arm into a pillow to get comfortable, he could see Victor’s nipples poking through his thin V-neck hard as rocks.

“Vitya, would you mind pulling up our blanket up higher I’m cold.”

Getting the hint, he pulled it up and over his own collarbone, chest hidden underneath the blanket.

Resting his chin on his love’s shoulder, Yuuri whispered a very dirty thank you into his ear.

His right hand was currently just running his fingers up and down Victor’s toned abdomen, but Yuuri was no fool. He knew just how sensitive Victor was as evident by the blush on his cheeks.

“Yuuri your family is on this plane, what if they see?” Victor asks in a breathless tone.

He wants, oh boy does he want whatever Yuuri wants to do to him, but he couldn’t risk getting caught.

“They’re all nearly asleep, I’ve checked. Just relax Victor and let me thank you for this wonderful trip.”

Victor huffed a strained laugh as he felt Yuuri’s small hand cup his pec.

“We haven’t even landed yet Yuuri.”

Victor’s smile melted as he hissed at Yuuri’s right hand raking his nails down to his waist band.

Yuuri let out the cutest giggle to try and cover it up.

“Shhh, or else we’ll get caught.”

Yuuri couldn't help himself and brought their lips in for a wet kiss. Victor didn’t know how the fuck Yuuri’s hand was still so cold as he drug it back up his body and started messaging his pecs.

It goes without saying Victor has a sensitive chest and he is very responsive when it’s played with. A fact that Yuuri knows all too well.

Yuuri began to swirl his cold finger around the areola of the Russian’s hard nipple, causing him to let out the quietest of moans as he just couldn’t help himself.

Victor chewed on his bottom lip, eyes trained unfocused on the movie in front of the couple, while Yuuri openly stared at his face from where it was perched on his shoulder. The only time he tore his eyes off that beautiful face was too look down to see Victor’s hands nearing his twitching cock under the blanket.

Yuuri himself began to squirm as he watched his lover’s huge cock spring from his sweats through the blanket.

Knowing he needed to speed things up a bit as they were nearing their destination, Yuuri began squeezing and massaging Victor’s nipple, watching him pump his swollen cock.

_If I keep watching I’m going to walk off this plane at full mast with my family_.

With the movement of Victor’s arm muscles moving as he jerked himself off, the blanket slipped a little exposing the clothed nipple his Detka had yet to pay attention to.

Yet another great idea popped into Yuuri’s mind. Closing his eyes, giving others the illusion that he was asleep, he rolled his head forward a bit, off his man’s broad shoulder and onto his thick pec. Glancing up and meeting those blue irises, he turned his face just so and latched onto the hard nipple, giving a hard suck with his warm wet mouth as his hand continued to rub the other one.

Yuuri smirked around the nipple in his mouth at Victor’s reaction. He could hear him grit his teeth as his legs spasmed, quads clenching tight. There was no doubt in Yuuri’s mind that the Russian had orgasmed.

He pulled off with a pop just in time for the captain to flick on the sign for them to fasten their seat belts, beginning his spiel on the mile high city that was Denver, Colorado.

Turning towards Victor’s blushy pink face and wide eyes, he noticed he was pointedly staring at Yuuri’s tented pants.

“My hands are so warm now, thank you Victor.” Yuuri said leaning forward for a kiss.

Victor returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm that was appropriate for a public display of affection, but when they parted he gave Yuuri a face he knew all too well.

“It’ll go away, I’m fine. This was all about you Vitya. I really am so grateful to have fallen in love with you.”

Pulling on a thick sweater to cover up his swollen nipples and the wet patch on his shirt Yuuri left, Victor felt his face melt into what he’s sure looked like the most lovey dovey expression ever to exist.

Yuuri quickly whipped out some tissues to try and clean up the mess Victor’s orgasm left on his pants. The poor airline is going to have to burn this blanket.

“I’m so grateful I fell for you too Yuuri. And don’t worry, I’ll take _good_ care of you next time.”

 


	2. Steamier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of vacation with a steamy end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the cabin I used as reference. The exterior and interior are a tad different but it's what they're staying in if any of you are curious ;)
> 
> https://glampinghub.com/unitedstatesofamerica/mountainstates/colorado/breckenridge/luxury-getaway-rental-denver/?checkin=&checkout=&guests=2 
> 
> Russian words:  
> Detka-baby

After their long flight to Denver, all the Katsuki family wanted to do was sleep when they landed. 

 

“I want to see the city but I’m so sleepy.” Yuuri’s father Toshiya was all but dragging his feet along the airport floor, suitcase in tow. It was the day before Christmas Eve, the airport was hectic. 

 

Victor, who was holding Yuuri’s hand in one hand and both of their luggage in the other as they braved the creepy Denver airport (he read the conspiracy theories while booking this trip), clicked his tongue thinking. 

 

“I thought we would be ravished upon arrival so I made reservations at a restaurant in the city, but we could just make our way to the cabin if no one is up for that. I made sure it’d be stocked with all of our favorite foods for our time staying here but it’s at least a two hour drive to get there.” 

  
Watching Victor’s face as he rattled off plans and details made Yuuri so fond. 

 

This wonderful man of his really had thought of everything for his family. Yuuri squeezed their joined hands a little, smiling into Victor’s sleeve. 

 

“Vic’s right, I am starved. I may look like I haven’t showered in three days but I could go for whatever posh place you’ve picked out for us.” Mari said from where she was trailing the couple. 

 

Hearing the nickname his sister had given “Russia’s national hero” made the whole group chuckle. Believe it or not, calling Victor Vic was starting to catch on, as was everyone calling Yuuri a shortened version of his name, Yuu. 

 

It still amazes Yuuri how quickly he and Victor fell in love and Victor feels the same way. But then again Yuu is his whole world now and it’s hard for him to recall a time from before when he wasn’t. Yuuri’s family getting along and accepting him whole heartedly is just the icing on top of the cake. 

 

“I couldn’t agree more with Mari.” Yuuri’s mother smiled at Victor. 

 

“I’ll have the concierge take our luggage up to the cabin then. They oversee the cabin we’re renting and offered to let us follow them up there from the airport since it can be tricky to find. I’m sure they won’t mind taking care of this for us.” 

 

The concierge was more than happy to take the car full of luggage up to the cabin. The Katsuki’s insisted helping them load up their car with their things at the designated curb. 

 

“Y’all don’t have to worry about a thing! We will get everything safely to the cabin. If you still need help finding the place just give us a ring, we will be more than happy to help y’all get to where you’re going.” 

 

Yuuri tried his hardest not to giggle at his love’s face at the word “y’all.” It’s just one of the many charms of this area of America and Victor has obviously never been exposed to it. 

 

“We will, thank you once again.” Yuuri saved Victor by speaking up for him during his puzzled state. 

 

The concierge smiled, wishing them a good time before driving off. 

 

The rental car Vic had reserved ahead of time rolled up to where they were standing at the curb. Of course Victor being Victor had somehow managed to score them a brand new 2019 Lincoln Navigator for their time on holiday. 

 

Clearly proud of himself from being able to shock his in-laws the Russian said with a giant smirk, “They were out of the metallic black ones so we had to settle for rhapsody blue.” 

 

Even with the running boards along the luxury SUV, poor Mari and Hiroko could barely get in from the sheer height of the vehicle. 

 

“I don’t get how this size of cars are necessary.” Mari grumbled adjusting herself in the leather seat. 

 

“Well, I chose an SUV under recommendations from the cabin’s owners. They said we’d need four wheel drive going up the mountain from all the snow fall and ice.” Victor cheerily babbled at the wheel as he entered the address of the restaurant into his phone for directions. 

 

Still feeling relaxed from his and Victor’s escapade on the plane, Yuuri ran his finger up and down Vic’s thigh from the passenger seat. He knew none of his family could see from where they were spread out in the seats behind them. Yuuri just couldn’t keep his hands off of his Russian sweetheart and honestly, who could blame him? 

 

The place they had reservations for wasn’t just some fancy restaurant, it was an aquarium too. The interior walls of the restaurant were made of solid glass, sea turtles and sharks mindlessly wandering around the guests eating at their tables. At some places in the restaurant even the ceiling was glass, including the arched narrow hallway leading to the bathrooms. 

 

Victor watched Yuuri’s face as he took it all in. He thought he looked especially beautiful with the blue glow of the water washing over his skin. He was so lost in his beauty that it took Yuuri grabbing his hand for him to notice the waiter standing right beside him.  


Mari snickered at that. She also snickered when the restaurant’s special “Couple Entree” was placed in front of the two lovers and they noticed what was on their plate. Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to eat the eel when there was a family of live ones three feet away from him. 

 

Paired with local wine, it was an overall perfect dinner. 

 

About thirty minutes into their trek through part of the Rocky Mountains, the wine everyone but Victor had drunk started to take a toll. Almost in sync everyone fell asleep in the car, leaving Victor on his own to maneuver through the winding snow packed roads. 

 

He didn’t mind it though, listening to the soft sounds of Yuuri sleeping. He was holding Victor’s right arm captive in his sleep, both arms wrapped around, fingers intertwined in one hand. Victor thought he looked like an angel, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks that were resting on the Russian’s plush bicep. 

 

He promised Yuuri he’d wake him if he fell asleep to keep him company, but Victor was a weak man and couldn’t bear the thought of waking his sleeping beauty. 

 

By the time the car was pulling up to the driveway of the cabin, the sun was beginning to set and the Katsuki’s began to stir. 

 

Victor mentally patted himself on the back once again for being able to surprise his new found family. They all audibly gasped as their first impression of their home for the next week and a half. 

 

“Victor...this isn’t a cabin. It’s a mansion.” Yuuri knew Victor was extra but this was a whole other level. 

 

Laughing Victor pressed hard on the gas, thankful for the four wheel drive getting them up the steep slippery driveway. 

 

“This is hardly a mansion Yuuri.”

 

Seemingly carved from the acres of forrest around it was the three story log “cabin” Vic had handpicked. It protruded from the mountain behind it, making it seem as if it was looming over the tall pines and was the tallest being for miles besides the surrounding Rockies themselves. 

 

Off to the side behind a wall of trees was a beautiful lake, glinting in the sunrise.

 

“The air is so clean here, is the air always this clean in America Yuuri?” Toshiya asked, eyes wide with childlike wonder.  


Mari bobbed her head, mouth nearly hanging open, “It feels like I’m breathing in winter mint gum the air is so crisp!”

 

Huffing a laugh Yuu explained that the Colorado air was well filtered by the coniferous forests blanketing the Rocky Mountains. 

 

“Not all air in America is this clean, trust me. Detroit is a whole other story.” 

 

Victor clapped his hands, wanting to capture this moment. 

 

“Time for a photo!” 

 

Everyone scrambled to fix their hair and their clothes as Victor fumbled with setting up the automatic timer on his phone, balancing it on the hood of the SUV. 

He dashed to where his lover was standing in the center of his family, coming up from behind and wrapping himself around Yuuri.

 

Walking across the dark wood of the deck leading to the front door, Victor swung his and Yuuri’s joined hands back and forth, thinking of how much Yuuri and him are going to cherish the photos from this trip for decades to come. 

 

The interior was all wood furnishings as it should be for a log cabin. Part of the first floor served as a living room with a big picturesque fireplace roaring with flame. The other parts of the first floor belonged to the lavish kitchen and beautiful dining room. 

 

On the interior, the second floor was home to four spacious bedrooms, plus the humongous master bedroom that had its own bathroom connected to it. The third floor had two sets of pine bunk beds and was set up as a game room/den with a huge flat screen TV and multiple gaming consoles. 

 

The second floor had its own wrap around balcony, as did the third floor. 

 

Every surface inside and out of the cabin was plastered in Christmas decorations per Victor’s request. At the very center of the first floor was a pine tree sitting in a planting pot that had to be at least 20 feet tall. 

 

“I ordered three different sets of ornaments for the tree! I didn’t know which style or color, so I thought we could decide when it comes to decorating it.” Victor was standing by the tree nervously scratching the back of his neck. He really did want everything to be perfect. 

Knowing just when Victor needs reassurance, Yuuri tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek, keeping PDA on the low since they were with family. 

Not letting go of Victor, blue met brown eyes. Even with all of Victor’s buried insecurities Yuuri loves him just the same, a fact that brings tears to Victor’s eyes if he thinks about it too long. 

 

“It’s perfect Vitya.” Yuuri says breathlessly, dripping honey for only Victor’s ears.

 

The Katsuki’s saw it fit to give the love birds the master bedroom. Mari took the whole third floor for herself, and Yuuri’s parents took the bedroom furthest from Victor and Yuuri’s on the second floor. 

The concierge had been kind enough to leave all of their luggage on the second floor, making it easier for everyone to take their suitcases to their rooms. 

 

Although it was technically early Mountain Time, Yuuri’s family was running on fumes from jet lag and the drastic change of time zones. After a tour around the cabin everyone said their good nights and turned in for the night. 

 

Everyone except Yuuri and Victor that is. Snickering, Victor asked Yuuri if he was up for a little fun in the dark. 

 

“I’ve got a surprise that I’m sure you’re going to like.”  

 

Victor’s pupils were already shot, making Yuuri shiver with anticipation.

 

With the tall skater guiding him where to walk from behind his shoulder, Yuuri found himself at the back door of the cabin. 

 

“Go ahead Yuuri, open it.” 

 

Victor’s voice in his ear alone made Yuuri’s toes curl in his boots. 

 

At first all Yuuri could see was the Colorado Rockies’ covered in snow. But off from the deck a bit Yuuri swore he could see steam rising off the ground. Curious, he walked in that direction and stopped. 

 

There in front of him was the biggest hot tub he’d ever seen in his life. Yuuri couldn’t tell if it was the warmth from the bubbling water rising towards his face or the way Victor was already grinding his erection against his ass that made him blush. 

 

With the way Victor was undoing Yuuri’s scarf, already leaving a trail of easily concealed love bites, Yuuri guesses it was the latter. 

 

Victor was nipping at Yuuri’s most sensitive spot, causing the younger man to gasp into the dark night, hand burying itself in starlit hair. 

 

Yuuri lost himself in the sensation that was a horny Victor Nikiforov and ground his plump ass back against Victor’s erection. 

Attempting and failing to sound coy, Yuuri asks, “Nnggghh, Vitya is this why you brought me out here?”

 

Hooking his finger under Yuuri’s chin he brought their lips together for a kiss, kneading his lover’s bottom lip in between his teeth. 

 

“No, not exactly. I did want to surprise you with the hot tub though.”

 

Victor slipped his cold hands under Yuuri’s attire, playing with his nipples until they were rock hard.

 

“How about we take these off,” Victor suggests, tugging on Yuuri’s clothes. 

 

Breathing visible puffs of air, Yuuri nods biting his own bottom lip. 

 

Not wanting Yuuri to be standing outside in the nude in the dead of winter for too long, Victor quickly stripped them both down to nothing. 

 

The older man took both of Yuuri’s hands, walking himself backwards up the stairs leading to the hot tub, never breaking eye contact with those amber pools. He settled himself down first, appreciating Yuuri’s silhouette in the moonlight as he stood there awkwardly in front of him. 

 

After all the sinful things they’ve done to each other, yet Yuuri still gets a little shy. 

 

Victor could literally melt. 

 

Breaking the ice just a little, Victor splashes water towards Yuuri. 

 

“C’mere before you become a popsicle!” 

 

The Russian tried enticing Yuuri by winking and curling his finger in a “come here” motion. 

 

That’s all the encouragement Yuuri needed to float to Victor, linking their fingers as he sat next to him. 

 

“This is almost like the hot springs at the onsen,” Yuuri says relaxing, “except the water is warmer.”

 

“I was thinking the same, but this place has nothing on the onsen.”

 

Everyone jokes that the two men are magnets all the time, the way they shift and pull. They just start leaning closer and closer towards each other to the point where their foreheads touch. 

 

Yuuri began kissing Victor slowly.

He started with pecks on his lips, kissing deeper with each one. Soon enough they were both moaning as Victor took over, frenching him while he pumped Yuuri’s cock under the cover of water.

 

The sounds Victor was making were obscene to Yuuri’s ears. Wanting to hear more of them, Japan’s Ace blindly felt his way across Victor’s lap, hand finally landing on its velvety prize. Yuu fondled Vic’s juicy cock matching his rhythm to that of Victor’s jerking.

  


Since his sex had yet to receive any attention all night, Victor almost blew his load after one stroke of Yuuri’s silky soft hands.

  


The older man got an idea thinking of the condom lying in his jacket for times like this.  

  


“I’ll be right back Detka,” Victor kisses Yuuri before quickly leaving the hot tub to retrieve it and the lube packets he brought with him.

  


Setting the mood again, the couple met in the deepest part of the hot tub, water sitting at the start of Yuuri’s pecs. Victor bent over slightly, laving his tongue all over Yuuri’s chest, stopping to suck on a nipple while he rolled the condom onto his detka’s cock.

  


Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist, tangling his fingers in angel hair to move Victor’s face away from his chest and towards his own face. He sucked on his lover’s tongue, Victor making him feel on top of the world with the stars as he always does. 

  


In retaliation, the Russian drug his nails down his smaller partner’s body, starting at his shoulders and stopping at his ass. He walked them towards the edge of the hot tub, Yuuri’s back now against the jets pulsing warm water. 

  


Grinding his cock against Victor, Yuuri let out a whorish moan as the jet pulsed in just the _right_ place. 

 

“You want more Detka?” Victor purred in Yuuri’s ear. 

 

Not realizing what Victor meant by that, Yuuri gasped as he felt each of Victor’s large hands grab his supple ass cheeks. Working on leaving a large angry mark on Yuuri’s nape, he spread Yuuri out, exposing his tight hole to the powerful jet stream of water. 

 

Yuuri’s body reacted like it was being electrocuted, withering in pleasure as he mewled. 

His thighs were locked, tight around Victor’s waist. Vic could feel Yuuri jabbing his hips, fighting between trying to grind against the stream for _more_ and shying away from the glorious hot water assaulting his rim. But Victor’s strong hands left him at his mercy, holding him open and vulnerable to the jet.

 

Yuuri’s head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, yelling Victor’s name to the heavens. Vic couldn’t help himself while watching his partner experience pure pleasure like that, mouth hanging open and eyebrows drawn. He begun to thrust his weeping cock against Yuuri’s that was trapped between their abdomens. It was then he realized Yuuri had lost his English to the pleasure, begging in Japanese for something Victor couldn’t understand. 

 

What Victor did understand though was Yuuri’s body, thighs quaking and toes curling, signaling he was already going to cum. 

 

“... _close_! _So_ close Victo _ruuuu_.” 

 

“Cum for me Yuuri,” Victor pants, “C’mon Detka you’re so fucking pretty when you do it.” 

 

Victor himself was close, but he wanted to save his orgasm for when he was deep inside his Yuuri. 

 

Not everyone had the Japanese man’s stamina. 

 

The larger man bit his lip as he spread Yuuri out just a little more, pressing him up closer to the wall, knowing the jet stream is working wonders on his lover’s sweet spot.

 

Yuuri wailed, amber eyes opening only to cross as his vision whited out with a mind shattering orgasm, filling the condom. 

 

Victor stepped back from the jet, repositioning his hands from Yuuri’s ass to rub his back in soothing circles as he waited for his lover to come back from where Vic sent him over the edge. 

 

As soon as Yuu regained control of his body. he was all over Victor again. 

 

“Please Vityaaaa I want it.”

 

He was reaching down, toying with the sensitive underside of the head of Vic’s swollen dick, knowing it usually gets him whatever he wants from Victor. 

 

“I don’t think lube will exactly work underwater love.” Victor found himself saying although he really did want, but he’d forgotten about the water bit of his plans when he put the lube packets in his pockets. 

 

Roughly kissing his sexy man, Yuuri reaches behind himself, feeling how loose he was from the jets’ high pressured water. 

 

Without breaking the kiss that he knows will leave their lips swollen and bruised, Yuuri grabbed the lube packets Victor left on the edge of the hot tub. Legs still wrapped around Vic, he took one of his hands into his own. He ripped open two packs of lube with his teeth, squirting them onto Victor’s fingers. 

Yuuri arched his back, breaking their kiss, and pressing his ass out as he leads Victor’s hand to where he ~~wanted~~ _needed_ him. 

 

Victor’s cock throbbed as he watched Yuuri, mouth drooling with how much he wanted to be buried inside of him. Being between Yuuri’s delicious thighs is his favorite place to be. 

 

Once he made sure Yuuri was thoroughly prepped, they repositioned themselves. Yuuri had his chest against the edge of the hot tub with a beautiful view of the dark abyss that was the sky. Victor had an even prettier view as he was behind Yuu, hands squeezing his fleshy hips, thumbs massaging those adorable dimples on Yuuri’s back at the bottom of his spine. 

 

 Victor slowly pushed in, cursing in Russian knowing he wasn’t going to last long. He waited for Yuuri to signal he was comfortable before pressing all the way in. Yuu gasped, feeling all of Victor inside him. 

 

He honestly liked it when it hurt a little and when Victor is rough. Now is the perfect time to get fucked within an inch of his life, his body being just a tad sore from his earlier orgasm. Sue him. 

 

Usually Victor starts off slow when he’s first inside Yuuri. But not tonight. 

 

No, tonight Victor is gentle for just a few pumps of his hips before losing control, roughly dicking in, fucking Yuuri _hard._

 

The water was splashing violently loud from them sloshing around inside it, different than the sounds of the lake down aways. Through his foggy mind Yuuri was just a tad afraid that his family was going to check to see what was wrong. 

 

“Fucking hell Yuuri, you’re so damn good every time.” Victor growled, leaving a pretty purple mark behind the skater’s ear.  

 

The Japanese man was in pure ecstasy once again, bouncing on Victor’s cock, every thrust somehow hitting his prostate dead on everytime, leaving Yuuri reeling.  

 

Victor really did have the perfect dick, “big” in both in length and girth. It even curved up a little towards the end which is perfect for nailing Yuuri’s insides and prostate. Yuuri tells him as such whining,

“ _Victor you’re so biiiggg_.”

 

“Yeah Yuuri? You like it when I fuck you open like this?”

 

“Please don’t fucking stop!” Victor had Yuuri skating on the edge again, for the third time that day. 

 

“Never gunna stop Detka, _God_ you’re so beautiful. I love you so _much_.” 

 

At that, he turns his head as much as he can from how Victor is railing him against the side of the hot tub, asking for a kiss. 

 

Granted, their kiss is just them sharing each other’s breath as they chase their orgasms, but neither of them cares and wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

With a particularly perfectly hard thrust from Victor, Yuuri is cumming into the condom once more, becoming a vice on his man’s cock. 

 

Victor cums soon after, unable to last through Yuuri’s orgasm. He fucks Yuuri through both of their orgasms, milking them for all they’re worth. 

 

Victor is afraid to pull out his softening dick right away. He knows fully well his spend will leak from where he came deep inside Yuuri and into the water. 

The hot tub is going to be cleaned before the rest of the Katsuki’s have a chance to discover the hot tub after this late night dip, but he’d just rather not be _tha_ t dirty. 

 

So Victor holds Yuuri in his arms as their breathing slows, still buried balls deep trying to not get hard again. 

 

“I love you too.” Yuuri returns Victor’s sentiment from earlier, smile growing as slow and sweet as syrup. 

 

Leaning down, Victor goofily smacks another kiss on Yuuri’s lips, making him laugh. 

 

Eventually Yuuri’s big dork reaches for the robes that were already placed by the hot tub when they got there. Victor carefully pulled out and discarded the condom in the garbage can outside. With their clothes in one arm, and the other wrapped around each other, they snuck up to their second floor bedroom, smiles never leaving their faces. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um Im working on Chapter 3
> 
> As always,
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated :)))))
> 
> Find me on twitter @notunsp00kable


	3. Red Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very romantic ending to this fic. Fluff and smut with a happy ending ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are in for a literal ride. Also I am sorry this Christmas fic is completed so late. 
> 
> Russian words-   
> detka- baby

The next morning the couple woke to the smell of breakfast wafting from the kitchen through the log cabin.

Shielding Victor from his terrible morning breath, Yuuri looked up from where he was nuzzled under his chin, lying on their sides, and smiled.

“Good morning”

Mesmerized by the gold undertones in Yuuri’s skin and his dark chocolate locks Victor gets lost. He tenderly holds the side of Yuuri’s face that isn’t resting on his chest. The way Vic holds Yuuri reminds him of how gently his mother runs her fingers along her most precious piece of jade. Like he’s something fragile, near and dear to Victor’s heart.

 It feels like time itself is frozen.

“Nobody appreciates brown eyes like they should. When the sun hits your eyes...” Victor trails off, nearly at a loss for words to describe how he feels looking into those big Bambi eyes. It’s like he can feel their souls interlacing, his heart fluttering for the one who owns it. “... sometimes I feel like I just might melt. They turn into golden rays of sun, a sunrise I wouldn’t mind watching for the rest of my days.”

Tears sprung in both skaters’ eyes, the depth of their love moving them. It rustles in their hearts, churning as it grows even more.

Placing his hand on the back of Victor’s resting on his face, Yuuri felt his chest constrict, as if it couldn’t contain the love he had for this beautiful man.

“When I look at you Victor, it’s like the stars align.” Yuuri pauses to turn his face from where Victor’s hand was on his cheek. He pressed a kiss along the heart line on Vic’s palm, eyes shutting with a tickle of eyelashes.

“I see my beginning, my end, and everything in between. All in those ocean eyes.”

Not being able to help the tear that runs down his face, Victor smiled a smile so bright the sun was jealous.

“You better be careful Yuuri, that sounds an awful lot like a wedding vow.”

No longer caring about his morning breath (he wanted to kiss his Vic dammit), Yuuri gave Victor a languid kiss. Pulling back he wiped the stray tear off of the taller man’s cheek.

With his tongue in his cheek, Yuuri remarked,

“Maybe it is. You never know. Besides, you have no room to talk Vity- _ah_!”

Yuuri squealed as Victor grabbed his hips and turned. Laying chest to chest on top of Victor, Yuuri played with his hair the color of tinsel, thinking it was fitting that Victor’s laugh sounded a bit like sleigh bells: his Christmas baby.

“If only Russia knew its ‘national hero’ was a huge sap.” Yuuri teased, easy as anything.

“ _Pffft_ , only for you. There’s a lot Russia doesn’t know about me.” Victor gave a dirty smirk that screamed scandal.

“ _Mmmhmmmmm_ like what?” Yuuri prodded, resting his chin in his hand, elbow propped up on his honey’s broad chest.

Dipping his hands under the robe Yuuri was still wearing from their shower after coming in from the hot tub, Victor’s eyes flashed with something devious as he grabbed two handfuls of 100% Japanese Katsudon.

“ _Lots._ “ Victor said from a place deep in his chest.

* ** _bang bang bang*_**

Yuuri flung himself off of Vitya landing on the floor on his back with an audible slap. Someone was banging on their bedroom door and if Yuuri knew anything he was pretty sure it was his-

“RISE AND SHINE LOVER BOYS DAD SAYS BREAKFAST IS READY!”

-sister.

“We’ll be out in a few!” Victor calls to Mari on the other side of the thick door as he moves to help his boy off the floor.

“You okay Sweetling?” Victor asks as he grasps each of Yuuri’s hands into each of his own.

“I’m fine,” Yuuri says as Victor pulls him up, “we do need to get up though. The last thing we need is an impatient Mari.”

Since it was Christmas Eve, Victor and Yuuri slipped on their matching ugly sweaters. Yuuri didn’t ask how (as he’s learned to do with his extra lover) but somehow Victor got ahold of custom made sweaters.

Yuuri’s oversized sweater was red and white, candy cane striped with many little Makkachins dressed as Rudolf prancing all across it.

Victor’s had Makkachin in a Santa suit, sac of presents hanging from her mouth over a forest green background.

They both paired their sweaters with sweats, not yet knowing what the day held for them.

Walking hand in hand down the grand spiral staircase to the kitchen, Yuuri remembered about the love bites Victor left on his neck.

_Great, without concealer my family is bound to notice._

The table was spread with so much food, smells definitely not doing it justice.

Hearing the couple making their way down the stairs the Katsuki’s took their places at the grand dining table. It looked straight out of a movie, being rectangular and long enough to sit twenty people. Mari predictably snickered at Yuuri’s hickeys.

Victor could feel the heat from Yuuri blushing terribly hard. Even he himself started to become a bit embarrassed when he looked down and noticed the aftermath of their rendezvous.

Quickly speaking to cover up the odd silence before the rest of the Katsukis wondered what was so funny, Victor greeted who he hopes is his future in laws.

“Good morning Mama, Papa, did you get a good night’s rest?”

Within a few months of Yuu and Vic dating Yuuri’s parents seen just how serious the couple was and could tell the Russian skater wasn’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Feeling as if Vic calling them by their names was impersonal, Toshiya and Hiroko offered for Victor to call them whatever version of mother and father he deemed fit.

“We slept like a baby, how about you two?” Hiroko wondered, her own mahogany eyes that looked so much like her son’s crinkling at the sides. Victor secretly wishes that if him and Yuuri do end up having children, that they have eyes akin to his love’s.

Panicking just a tad and speaking too fast “We- er, slept fine!” tumbled out of the younger man’s mouth as the skaters took their seats at the table.

Toshiya had made a wholesome breakfast, the whole family silent as they stuffed their faces.

“So for today we have many things we can do that I have planned. First off, we can go skiing. There are six different resorts that are near by. And don’t worry, I ordered everyone ski gear ahead of time and it should be arriving today!” Yuuri couldn’t help but stop and gaze at Victor with his fully fledged adorable heart shaped smile as he paused for dramatic effect.

Before the Russian could continue though, Mari cleared her throat.

“Sorry to interrupt your itinerary Victor,” she points to the event calendar covering part of the newspaper sitting on the table” but they’re holding free ice skating lessons on the pond at the Sugar Rush Ski Resort and Mom, Dad, and I kinda wanna go. I mean, we’ve got two high class ice skaters in the family now so it’d be kinda fun to learn how.”

Victor really did try to hide how happy being, once again, included in the family made him, but his blushy bird mouth had a mind of its own as it spread.

Yuuri hummed, talking more to himself than to the others,” I don’t think we have our skates, unless Victor has another surprise up his sleeve and brought ours, but I’m sure we can rent some there for all of us.”

Mari, Hiroko,and Toshiya broke Yuuri out of his musings, laughing.

Yuuri’s mother was the first to be able to get ahold of herself first, “Oh Yuuri, we mean this in the kindest way possible, but I don’t think it’d be a good idea for you two to come along.”

Giggling even harder at the couple’s confused faces with their wide eyes and open mouths, Mari snorted and explained,” C’mon, showing up with Japan’s Ace and Russia’s National Hero to free _ice skating lessons?_ I can’t even imagine the mass hysteria that would cause.”

“Hoards of people would show up and derail everything if word traveled fast enough.” Toshiya added as the eldest three Katsuki’s began to clean up their now finished breakfast.

The door bell rang, signaling the arrival of the mail man bearing packages. Victor sweetly asked Yuuri to get the door as he was still finishing his plate.

With Yuuri gone, Mari turned to Victor, voice drowned out from her parents washing the dishes in the kitchen.

“So, when do you plan on us decorating the tree?”

“I’d thought after breakfast we could but since there’s been a change of plans, maybe late afternoon?” Victor whispered loudly, excitement uncontainable.

Mari double checked the newspaper, “I don’t know what time we will be back, you might have to wait until after or right before dinner.”

After giving the mailman a million thank yous for delivering the mountain of packages by the front door in a timely fashion, Yuuri had only heard the last bit of their conversation as he’d walked back into the dining room.

“Wait, what’s happening?” He asked.

“Oh, Mari and I were just discussing when would be the best time for us all to go Christmas shopping for each other since we’d agreed on waiting to shop in Denver.” Victor said nonchalantly, tapping his finger on his chiseled cheekbone.

Wringing their hands in a hand towel, the married Japanese couple joined the conversation from where they were standing close to the dining room.

“Well, the ski resort is an hour or so drive away according to the ad. But of course, that’s up the mountains so we will be driving slower and taking longer.” Toshiya murmured.

“Besides, the ice skating is part of a winter festival, so we will probably stay for the other festivities.” Yuuri’s mother agreed.

Mari slipped on her puffy large coat, the family preparing to leave, “So in other words, we will probably be gone late into the night. The tree will have to wait until after dinner when we get back.”

Mari and Victor shared a look that Yuuri couldn’t read. It weirded him out how much his sister got along with his idol-turned-lover.

“You two enjoy some alone time while we are gone, one of us will call you before we make our way back down to the cabin.” Mrs.Katsuki beamed.

With a few hugs here and there, the family was out the door, Mari being the last one out.

“Don’t have too much fun.” She joked, winking as she shut the front door, leaving a blushing Yuuri alone with Vic.

“Well that was...weird.” Yuuri speculated pushing up his spectacles.

His thoughts were interrupted with the feeling of slender fingers winding and dancing with his own. In an instant those elegant fingers were at the base of his skull, the matching pair gripping the back of Yuuri’s quad as Victor dipped him low. Yuuri felt like they were on the ice, as everything on it was love.

“Looks like we’ve got the whole day to ourselves,” the Russian leaned forward, their noses now touching.

Eyes slowly closing as a boyish grin blossomed on both of their faces, the smaller one thought out loud.

“Vitya, let’s cuddle and watch some movies.”

“Whatever you want Sweetling, your wish is my command little piggy.”

Yuuri went to work on making the living room into a love nest of blankets and pillows, slightly worried as Vic bounded to the kitchen on snack duty.

The Japanese man fondly watched as Victor brought a large pot with popcorn kernels inside to the mantle of the giant fireplace.

“The place has so much charm,” Victor sighed as he carefully used the large oven mitts to place the pot over the fire, hanging it off the pegs set into the stone.

He punched a button on the remote he’d been carrying in his pockets, a huge plasma screen TV appearing seemingly out of nowhere above the wide mouth of the fireplace.

Yuuri lounged on the large sectional couch, queuing Netflix. Not knowing what to choose, he clicked on a random movie from the trending section. Armed with a mixing bowl of freshly popped popcorn straight from the fire, the silver haired man gracefully plopped himself down next to Yuuri, giving a heart shaped smile as he felt the massive fluffy blanket get wrapped around both of their goose fleshed bodies from the cold.

The title card of the movie flashed on the screen: Bird Box.

The couple took turns feeding each other popcorn snuggling closer and closer together for warmth until Yuuri was literally laying on his stomach on top of Victor, hips between the Russian’s spread thighs and his head resting on his broad chest. The cold can’t completely be to be at blame for their closeness though because they both always crave even the slightest bit of touch and affection from each other.

It was maybe 15 minutes into the movie that Yuuri had realized he’d made a big mistake; he’d picked a scary movie. Even on the day before turning thirty years old, Victor was still, and always will be, terrified of scary movies.

Victor was shaking like a damn leaf either from the cold temperature despite the livid flames in the hearth, or from being scared. Yuuri couldn’t tell which.

Knowing Victor wouldn’t admit to being too scared of a silly movie from wanting Yuuri to think he was brave, Yuuri got an idea to distract him that will also warm both of them up.

Untangling himself from his lover, Yuu got up to make some hot chocolate for the two of them. When he was walking passed Victor on the couch, he heard a whine before he felt a soft alabaster hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him from stepping away. A little startled, the brunette looked down to see what the matter was. He was met with those large puppy dog eyes that were twinkling with something that made Yuuri clench his thighs. Victor’s sweet mouth was trembling in a very faux pout that Yuuri _almost_ believed before it bloomed into a grin dripping in lust.

Yuuri took in a ragged breath. Victor Nikiforov will be the death of him with how quickly he can get him riled up. Not being able to stand having Yuuri so far away from him, quick as lightning Victor used his grip on Yuuri’s wrist to yank him down onto his lap.

The couch bounced the both of them with the force of Yuuri landing so hard but neither of them cared they were so caught up in each other’s eyes. Victor pulled Yuuri’s arm to rest his hand above Vic’s shoulder on the couch, simultaneously guiding those thick thighs to straddle him.

“And just where are you going Yuuurri?” Victor purred.

Yuuri breathlessly replied, “To get some hot chocolate, you seem cold.”

“I think I know something that will warm me up more than hot chocolate ever could.”

“Oh?” Yuuri could feel his blush rising, his heart beat picking up.

“Yeah, it’s you Yuuri.”

As he leant forward to get a taste of Yuuri’s delicious mouth Victor thought there could be nothing better in this world than a lapful of Yuuri Katsuki. He tried his best to shimmy Yuuri out of his sweats to feel his ass in those silky black boy shorts he knows his darling is wearing underneath. Victor thinks of it as a small victory as his fingers play with a silky waistband.

The living legend and the Japanese skater dueled with their tongues, sucking and pulling on the other’s. Victor won out though, pressing deeper, running his tongue to the roof of Yuuri’s mouth making him shiver and gasp. He began readjusting himself on Victor’s lap to accommodate his swelling dick and to try to get his sweats down further, past his ass. Yuuri shifted again though, confused at the odd shape that was digging into his inner thigh.

Curious, Yuuri looked down with one last obscene sound from their open lips. There seemed to be something in Victor’s pocket. Yuuri felt Victor get very tense, whole body freezing in place.

Feeling a tad odd from Vic’s reaction, Yuuri tried to joke,

“Is there something in your pocket are you just that happy that I’m sitting on your lap?”

It came out nervous and as unsure as Yuuri felt. It seemed to do the trick though, his lover relaxing underneath him letting out raspy chuckles.

“I’ll always be happy with you,” he squeezed Yuuri’s hips to get him to look back up at him,” but yes. There is something in my pocket.”

It worried Yuuri a little bit, Victor putting on his mask he wore for the public. It hid his true emotions, meaning Yuuri couldn’t get a read on him. He reached into his pocket, shaking a little. Yuuri reached for Victor’s unoccupied hand, for what he does not know. It was grounding, and hopefully comforting with their combined warmth.

Victor pulled his hand out of his pocket, hand clasped around something big and round.

Yuuri held his breath, waiting for Victor to reveal his mystery. After a few beats that Yuuri raised his gaze to meet Victor’s. His mask had fallen, breath trapped in his own chest as he studied his hand; mind swimming with thoughts about what’s hidden inside. Yuuri traced the tear drops falling from those angel eyes with his fingers.

“Yuuri,” he started, clearing his throat.

“Yes, Victor? Is there something wrong? Please tell me.” Yuuri himself was beginning to freak out, eyes leaking as he looked down at Vic’s hand. The world felt dizzy and his voice trembling with the unknown.

“Hey, no. Look at me Yuuri.”

And so he did, unable to deny Victor of anything. He would honestly go to the ends of the Earth and beyond if it’d make Victor smile.

Rubbing his eyes under his glasses Yuuri looked, met with a wet smile.

“I love you.” Those lips that had just been on his own said to him. In this moment those words sounded so strong, like a promise.

“I love you.” He echoed back with a hiccup and so much passion he could wilt a rose. 

He felt it when Victor opened his hand like a flower in bloom, showing off whatever was hiding inside. Yuuri was too afraid to look, knowing the moment felt too heavy, their future spinning on its head.

Victor sat patiently, his heart and soul on the line as he waited for him to look down. In his palm was a silver ornament embossed with tiny snowflakes. When Yuuri finally did look down, he looked at the ornament, confusion evident in the way he furrowed his eyebrows.

“The plan was to do this in the middle of trimming the tree with your family, but this is perfect too.” Victor sniffed, voice soft.

He pulled on the top of the ornament and it opened up like a ring box, revealing a dainty rose gold band with the tiniest of diamonds lining the center that went all the way around the ring. It was nestled against black velvet, melting Yuuri’s heart with its beauty and taking his breath away.

“I know what I said in Barcelona when you slid this beautiful ring,” Vic gestured towards the band resting on his right hand,” onto my finger.  That it was like a marriage proposal. Well Yuuri, I don’t want there to be any doubt in your mind of what you mean to me and I want to make it clear that I do have every intention of being yours as long as you’ll let me love you. You so easily thought that you could just rid yourself of me at the GPF, even if your intentions were pure. I made a promise to you as a coach, yes, but if you allow me to, I’m more than ready to make a promise to you as your lover.

You make this life worth living Yuuri Katsuki. Before you my life was dull and boring. I thought I didn’t need anyone else, that I was enough on my own. Skating was my life and I told myself it was enough until it wasn’t. But you Yuuri-,” Victor broke out in tears again clutching on to Yuuri’s hand with his free hand.

“You Yuuri, showed me what life and love really is about. This love that we have, I don’t think I can live without. I can’t live without you Yuuri and I’m pretty sure if I hadn’t met you when I did I wouldn’t be here. So I am asking,” the Russian picks up the open ornament presenting it to who he believes is his soulmate, “will you do me the honor of letting me cherish and spoil you for the rest of our days? Yuuri Katsuki will you please be my husband?”

Before Victor could even get the question out past his lips Yuuri was nodding his head yes, tears flowing freely down his face as he clutched Vic’s hand in both of his own between their bodies.

“I will Victor. God, please, it’s all I want is to be with you. I’ve loved you since I was just a child, and I can’t wait to be in love with you until I’m old and in my dying days. I want to stay close to you, right by your side, always and forever.”

The warmth that his now fiancée brought to him by speaking those words is that of something that a thousand fires could not compare to. As ridiculous as it sounds, Victor thought to himself that he would die happily melting in Yuuri’s arms if he wanted him to.

God, he’d do anything for that boy that owns his heart.

As Victor slid the ring next to the gold band already on Yuuri’s finger, his heart wasn’t the only thing that was swelling.

Yuuri, giddy with the prospect of getting to have Victor for the rest of his life, began to rock his hips in a clockwise motion right over Victor’s cock.

Victor moaned so very loud, his dick rapidly coming to life with the thought of being buried in his _fiance_.

Yuuri shuddered as he kept up his pace. When he moved just right he could feel Vic’s thick tip against his twitching hole. Gasping for more Yuuri quickly got annoyed at the surplus of clothes between him and Victor and the lack of lube.

“ _Mmm_ Vitya,” Yuuri crooned as he climbed off of Victor’s lap, “ I’ll be right back.”

With shaky Bambi legs Yuuri yanked off his sweats, bounding up the stairs. Victor leaned back in the couch as far as he could, pulling out his twitching dick as he watched Yuuri’s ass jiggle and bounce with every step in those silk shorts.

_He’s going to be my husband one day._

Yuuri soon returned, lube and two towels in hand. He returned to his position after placing a towel down on the couch for a very nude Victor to sit on. Yuuri leaned forward, clutching the back of the couch behind Vic’s head as he ground against Victor’s member through his shorts between his cheeks. It was the sweetest torture for the both of them.

Soon enough though, Victor lubed up two of his fingers, sliding Yuuri’s shorts to the side, in awe of his future husband as he easily rode them from all the fucking they’ve been doing. The way Yuuri was grinding on his fingers reminded Victor of how Yuuri drunkenly ground on him all that time ago when he first asked him to be his coach. Thank God for drunk Yuuri.

Knowing his detka was more than ready for another finger, Victor teased him with it, shying his finger away anytime Yuuri got excited and tried to fuck down on it.

It took Yuuri’s pretty begging and whining his name like a prayer for Victor to let him have a third finger. Victor was driving Yuuri out of his mind, massaging his prostate with every thrust. Yuuri wordlessly leant down, capturing Victor’s tongue as he began hardcore making out with him.

The older man sneakily lubed up his fourth finger as he pulled them out of a distracted Yuuri. When Yuuri ground down again on Victor’s hand though, he keened loudly at the feeling of four fingers stretching him wide. He clenched down on them, loving the feeling of being so full of Victor as he sucked on his bottom lip with his eyes closed in ecstasy. But he wanted more.

“Love, please make love to me. “Yuuri asked softly, ever so sweetly with his fairy brown eyes twinkling by the fire light.

Victor sucked in a breath, Yuuri never could stop surprising him. His heart aching with the love he held for this wonderful man above him, he began pressing in with just the head. He grabbed on to Yuuri’s hips, unable to look away from the love of his life as he slid all the way down to the girthy base of his engorged member.

Both of their mouths were open in little o’s gasping as Yuuri adjusted; perfect time for Victor to start running his mouth.

“You going to let me wife you up?

Gosh you’re going to look so fucking beautiful at our wedding, I’m going to want to take you right then and there.”

Biting his lip at the feeling of Victor’s cock head resting in his guts, thickness pressing on his favorite spot, Yuuri went cross eyed from Victor’s mouth.

The Japanese man couldn’t do much except lean forward, sucking love marks on those svelte collar bones he’s dreamed of since he figured out he liked men.

With a lovesick smile Victor slowly moved his hips, making them both sigh in pleasure as he thought out loud, “You make me the happiest man alive my Sweetling.”

“That’s untrue because you make _me_ the happiest man alive.” Yuuri smiled into Victor’s neck.

The rest of that afternoon was spent making love, sending each other over the edge and back again. When they finally both passed out, movie having long ago ended, both of their phones rang. It was Mari calling to let them know they were on their way back to the cabin.

When Yuuri woke up, it was to the sound of his sister whisper yelling at his fiancé. At first he was alarmed, afraid that his whole family was catching them both naked in the living room before cracking an eye open and realizing Victor had somehow gotten them both redressed and everything cleaned up. They were both now cuddled up on the couch swaddled in the huge down blanket.

Not wanting to wake up he listened as Mari ripped Victor a new one for proposing early. Apparently, she was in on his little secret, the more you know.

Listening to the heart beat of the love of his life, Yuuri curled up even closer, snuggling his nose into the nape of Victor’s neck. As he drifted off to sleep once more, he dreamt of wedding bells and babies in little skating booties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last and final chapter! Ah I loved writing this for my friend so much, my last fic of 2018! Check out my other fics!
> 
> DM me on Twitter if you wanna see Yuuri's boyshorts
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS APPRECIATED TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Questions/ Comments are greatly appreciated :))) (fun fact in the comments hehehehe)
> 
> A Part 2 is in the works, so make sure to subscribe!  
> (Yes Im still working on Pumpkin Eater part 2! :))
> 
> If Stucky or YOI are your cup of tea check out my other fics and find me on twitter, I follow back! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow @notunsp00kable](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
